


(Can't Keep My) Hands To Myself

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Edward Nygma, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, No Isabella, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode S03E05: Anything For You, Some Plot, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Oswald wakes from his nightmare dizzy and disorientated, with one need and one need only: he needs to see if Ed is still alive. But when he is finally standing outside his room, Oswald sees something that makes it impossible for him to go.





	(Can't Keep My) Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I.DONT.KNOW.WHAT.THIS.IS
> 
> Just kidding, I totally confess to all my sins. This is the closest I've ever been to porn without plot, so I hope it's okay. Please enjoy!
> 
> ***Warnings**  
> There is some mild gore in the dream scene, which you can easily skip if you want to, just go to where the italics end.

_Oswald opened his eyes, only to be met with a dark, swirling cloud of grey. He peered through it, bewildered at its presence. The clouds parted to reveal a sea of eyes staring backing at him, the various colours and shades practically glowing in the neon lights of The Sirens club. Oh, that's where he was. The Sirens club._

_Why, though? Why would he ever want to come back after..?_

_Oswald stopped in his tracks as his eyes alighted on Butch Gilzene, expression furious as their gazes locked._

_“Oswald, move!” Ed appeared from nowhere, stepping in front of him, and Oswald knew instantly what would happen next. He’d seen it all before, but as events continued to unfold, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when._

_Butch charged at him, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Oswald could only watch helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do. Ed was going to die._

_“Somebody do something, please!” Oswald yelled, his voice dangerously close to begging. The audience merely laughed, a couple of the press snapping photos, their flash bulbs too bright for Oswald's gaze._

_He tried desperately to reach Ed, but his legs remained frozen to the spot, unmoving even as he strained towards his right-hand man._

_“Somebody better do something or, I swear, I'll kill you **all**!” Oswald spat. He could feel Ed slipping away, his limbs no longer fighting as Butch pressed him harder into the stage._

_All of a sudden, it stopped, Butch stumbling away before being swallowed by the crowd. Oswald didn't pay him any mind, however, because his legs had started working again, allowing him to rush across the stage._

_“Ed? **Ed**!” Oswald yelled, running his hands over the man's still body. Ed didn't respond, didn't even flinch when Oswald slapped him across the face._

_Desperately, Oswald pulled Ed's collar from his throat, his shaky fingers pressed against his pulse point. He waited for Ed's thumping heartbeat, for him to wake with a gasp and tell Oswald that everything was going to be okay._

_Nothing happened. It hit him then, what was happening. Ed was dead. **Dead**._

_“No,” Oswald whispered, shaking his head because he refused to believe it. “No.” This wasn't supposed to happen, it didn't end like this, he was sure of it._

_But before his eyes, Oswald watched as Ed's skin turned grey, slowly peeling away. Gouges grew on his skin, his eyeballs slipping from their sockets to roll a wet line across the stage._

_“No! No! **No!** ” Oswald screamed, unable to look away from his friend's rotting corpse. He was just a pile of yellowed bones now, gaping holes where his flesh once was._

_“You couldn't save me, could you?” The skeleton spat, one of its long finger bones pointing up at him. “You're so **weak**. You couldn’t save me.”_

_“I tried to, Ed, I swear. You have to believe me.” Oswald begged, his voice ragged and hoarse like **he** was the one who'd been choked._

_The audience was back, laughing at him now, laughing at his weakness._

_“You didn't try hard enough, Oswald. And now I'm gone forever.” The bones started disintegrating, turning to dust in his hands._

_“No!” Oswald screeched, trying to hold together what little was left of the man he loved. “No!”_

_But Ed continued to fall apart beneath him._

_“No, no, no, no,” Oswald chanted, shaking his head in disbelief. This couldn’t have been happening, just **no**._

_He had to get out of there, he had to breathe. He had to open his eyes, damn it, open his Goddamn, fucking **eyes** -_

Oswald awoke with a start, the nightmare still clinging to him as he tried to catch his breath. His heart beat wildly like the wings of a caged bird as he slowly registered his surroundings.

His skin was slick with sweat, the warm droplets accumulating in the dips of his spine and collarbone. The sheets were tangled around him, imprisoning him in Egyptian cotton. He wriggled out of their confines, sitting up against his head board. The cool press of it grounded him in reality, allowing the remnants of the dream to slowly slip away.

It didn't prevent his tears from falling, however, as he recalled the sleep induced events his mind had conjured. Edward had died right in front of him, and Oswald had done _nothing_. 

Oswald breathed a sigh, dragging the palms of his hands down his face. He needed to see him, just to check that he was alright. He had to know that Ed was okay.

Oswald stretched his arm out, fingers straining towards his nightstand. His fingers brushed the wooden surface, reaching the cool metal of his watch before clasping it.

He turned on his lamp, adjusting his eyes to the bright, orangey light before he read the watch face.

It was just after twelve, so Ed should have just about settled in. He'd always been a night owl, ever since Oswald had met him, staying up late into the night with barely any signs of tiring.

Throwing off the covers, Oswald swung his bottom half out of bed. His bad leg pained him as his weight rested on it, his stiff joints resisting the burden with a feeble struggle as he stood. Oswald hissed out a breath but otherwise ignored it. He didn't have far to go.

He picked up his house coat, shrugging it on before he hobbled over to the bookshelf, reaching into the crevice behind it blindly as he searched for a small lever. Finding it, Oswald clasped it in his hand and pulled it towards him, hearing the creak of old hinges as the bookcase slowly swung open. 

His father had shown him the secrets of this house when he was still alive. He’d pointed out every secret room, every passageway, every hidden door. The house was a maze of them and, during the time after the death of Elijah Van Dahl, Oswald had found a chance to map it all out in his head. He knew which rooms were connected, which passages led where, each turn to take.

So when Ed had been released from Arkham, in need of so much after everything he'd lost, Oswald had casually offered him the second biggest room of the place (the first being his own, of course). It just so happened that there was a passageway directly linking that room with his. Completely coincidental.

Ed had taken the room without a second thought. He didn't know about the passage, and Oswald certainly wasn't about to tell him. What would be the point? Oswald had only ever used it once before, on the night Ed had arrived, Arkham’s cruelty still clinging to him as he'd walked through the doors.

Oswald had just wanted to see him, just to check he was okay. That was all. Ed had only been sleeping, anyway. Oswald hadn't even entered the room, technically. The secret door to Ed's room was through a one-way window which doubled as a mirror when looking at it from the other side.

Oswald didn't know which creepy Van Dahl had installed such a device, but he had to applaud the man's ingenuity.

Oswald smiled to himself, thinking about it, before he stepped through the opening in the wall, pulling the bookcase shut behind him. A handheld torch lay waiting on a ledge. Oswald scooped it up, flicking the switch. He cast the bright spot forward, following it down the narrow corridor. He shivered at the cool night air seeping through the cracks in the walls, pulling his house coat tighter around his shoulders. He really had to do something about the insulating, or they'd all end up as popsicles.

Oswald quietened his steps as he drew nearer to Ed's room, switching the torch off just in case. He continued with a guiding hand brushing the wall. Light peaked through up ahead, coming round the corner that turned just before Ed's room.

Shivering - now with anticipation, Oswald hobbled round the corner, eyes adjusting as light once again entered his vision. He stopped just before the window, peering through curiously as he searched for the man who haunted his dreams.

Edward moved through the room in a parody of a waltz, flitting from here to there with sure, rhythmic steps. Despite the late hour, Ed was still working hard, gathering papers together so they'd presumably be ready for the following day. Seemingly satisfied, the man turned to his drawers, pulling out a set of pyjamas in order to prepare for sleep.

Oswald had seen enough now, he knew Ed was okay. There really was no reason to stay. Yet… Oswald wanted to anyway. There was something peaceful about watching Ed go through such a mundane task as getting ready for bed. Oswald likened it to observing a honeybee as it flitted from flower to flower. It sent a warm tranquillity deep inside his heart.

Nodding to himself, Oswald determined that he would stay, if only for a little while. He leaned against the nearby wall, ignoring the chill as he settled in to just observe.

Ed had disappeared for a moment, possibly to brush his teeth, but he returned now, carding his hand through his hair. The gel had been removed and now the thick brown locks fell in tight curls against in forehead.

Ed began to undress, moving to the bed as he went. Oswald felt a blush grace his cheeks, knowing he shouldn't be watching but making no move to look away. Edward hung up each item as it came off, taking care to place it delicately in his closet so it'd be ready for another day.

As more of Ed’s skin was revealed, Oswald's breath began to form a fog spot on the mirror, and he wiped at it with the sleeve of his housecoat embarrassedly before taking a step further back.

Perhaps he should leave, if only to maintain both his and Ed's dignity. How would he face the other man tomorrow knowing-

Edward's underwear dropped to the floor and Oswald's brain stuttered to a halt, all apprehensive thought lost. His eyes wandered Edward's body without permission, more heat rushing to his cheeks as he noticed that Ed was _very_ well endowed.

Ed's eyes flicked to the pyjamas waiting for him, a hand moving to rest on the neatly folded pile while the other toyed with his glasses in clear deliberation. He seemed to come to a decision as he stepped away.

Curious now, Oswald watched avidly as Ed laid back on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers, or even turn the lights off. He just laid there in all his naked glory, head pressed into his pillow as his eyes moved beneath his glasses, seeming to search the ceiling for something.

 _What is he doing?_ Oswald wondered, pressing his hands against the glass unthinkingly as he leaned in for a closer look. Realizing his mistake, Oswald drew his hands away sharply. The door was pressure released, if he pressed against it just a fraction too hard, the door would swing open and Oswald would be caught red-handed.

Oblivious to Oswald’s near disaster, on the other side of the glass, Edward had started to move. Oswald watched in bemused wonderment as Ed trailed his fingers up and down his torso. The movement was lazy and unhurried, Ed simply taking his time as he traced swirling patterns onto his ribs. Sometimes a hand would stray towards his sides and Ed would stop abruptly, eyes growing wide beneath his thick lenses as he gasped.

Oswald licked his lips, feeling his heart beating a little faster in the wake of such a display. He couldn't help imagining that it was _his_ hands moving over Ed's stomach, delicious shivers coursing through them both at such a delicate undoing. And Ed would want him there, whimper at his touch, gasping as his fingers crept low over his hip bones.

Oswald’s eyelids had grown heavy with the fantasy, so much so that he almost missed it when Edward abruptly changed course. Oswald slapped a hand over his mouth to stop an embarrassing whine from escaping him as he watched Ed brush the soft flesh of his fingertips over his dusky nipples, gasping a little at such a delicate touch. Ed's fingers swept over them again, toes curling into the duvet and nipples hardening at the attention.

Oswald watched raptly, teeth sinking into his thumb to ground himself somewhat in reality. Ed's movements had quickened, the rise and fall of his chest increasing speed too. His rubbing soon turned to pinching, eliciting more gasps and the occasional arch of his back. His glasses began slipping slowly down his nose, jostled by his tossing head. What a picture he made, wanton and fantastical, Oswald was entranced.

Ed paused for a moment, only to lick the pads of his fingers and continue. The effect was clear, Ed's hiss penetrating the glass between them as his wet fingers slid against his plump skin. Oswald imagined it was _him_ doing that, replacing Ed's fingers with his tongue and drawing out those breathless sighs and moans, feeling his body vibrate beneath him. 

Ed's rolled the tips of his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching tighter and tighter, before pulling off and dragging his thumbnail harshly against the blushing skin.

“Ah!” Ed groaned loud enough for the sound to penetrate the glass, the reaction immediately followed by a small snap of his hips. Oswald’s mind conjured up the image of his teeth scraping against that ruddy flesh, Ed arching beneath him, groins pressing together.

“ _Yesss_ ,” He breathed, the noise thankfully muffled by his hand. Such a turn the night had taken. He had never thought he’d be standing there, watching his chief of staff do such dirty things, driving The Mayor to distraction, and… and...

Oswald lost his train of thought as he watched Ed stop his ministrations and lean across the bed. He pulled open the drawer to his night stand, rooting around in it for a moment before his eyes lit up and he withdrew his hand. Clutched in it was a small tube of… Oh. _**Oh**_. Okay, Oswald should definitely leave now. Stay any longer and he would have passed the boundaries of plausible deniability, and there’d be no way to escape the reality of what he'd witnessed.

Oswald stood there, deliberating, face so close to the glass, it had left another fog spot from his breath. He watched as Edward settled back onto the bed, removing his glasses and placing them a safe distance away before squeezing the tube in his hand to deposit a small amount of the lube onto his fingers. Oswald had to decide, there'd be no turning back after this, he would never unsee it.

Oswald's breaths started coming out in gasps, panic clawing at him as his mind shuttered with indecision. This was a cruel invasion of his friend's privacy, an unforgivable act. He had to leave, he had _no_ right to be there. But his feet remained firmly planted on the ground, eyes still trained on Ed.

Ed. Ed who was reaching down between his legs, fingers searching for-

All the air left Oswald's lungs, his resolve slotting into place in the space of a heartbeat as he watched Edward circle his hole with his index finger before _slowly_ pressing in. There was absolutely no chance in _Hell_ that Oswald was going to leave any time soon.

Edward let out a high keen, hips tilting as he pressed more insistently inside himself. Oswald’s mouth watered at the sight, eyes captivated by the glistening sweat coating Ed's skin, his trembling thighs magnetizing in their beauty. Oswald’s cock began to fill, hardening in his pants the longer he observed Ed.

He pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge, hoping to satisfy enough to stave it off, but his desire only grew, his head swimming with it.

Ed was pushing down on his finger, eager for it now, near constant whines filtering through the glass door to grace The Kingpin's ears. Despite that, it clearly wasn't enough, Oswald watching on as Ed pulled out his one finger and replaced it with two.

“Oh dear,” Ed sighed breathily as he pushed his lubricated fingers inside himself. Even in the throws of passion, Ed was still so damned _clean_ , not a curse word in sight even as he fucked himself with his own fingers. Oswald imagined it would be different if it was him doing it, replacing Ed's fingers with his cock as he pushed inside again and again. Ed would be writhing beneath him, moaning like a whore, chanting a litany of _“Fuck me, Oswald, please fuck me! Harder, Mr. Mayor! Fuck me harder!”_ So undone, he would have lost control of that part of his brain which kept him so eloquent.

Oswald shivered violently, finally relenting and pulling down his zipper, soon freeing his cock from his underwear and giving it a strong stroke. His eyes fluttered shut, relief and pleasure flowing through him at the touch, before he snapped them back open, not wanting to miss anything as Ed continued the push and pull of his fingers. Ed was gently rocking back and forward on them, until he pulled them out, lubing up three fingers and pushing them back inside with a groan. 

Oswald flushed with heat, squeezing the base of his dick to control the blood rushing to it. This was a new brand of torture, looking and seeing, but being forbidden to touch. All he wanted to do was run his hands over Ed’s sweat-slick, rapidly rising chest. He wanted to tell Ed how beautiful he looked, how hard he was watching Ed do this to himself, how much he wanted to be inside him, to fill him more than fingers ever could.

Ed was thrusting his hips with abandon, head tipped back as he let out a continuous moan. His other hand started edging up towards his chest again, teasing around the edge of a nipple before suddenly pinching one in a flash of movement. Ed’s resulting howl was loud enough Oswald was sure he would still hear it if he was halfway across the manor.

Oswald stroked himself without reserve, too caught up in the sight before him, his arousal skyrocketing beyond anything he'd ever reached. 

Edward stopped his movements, only to pour more lube into _both_ hands, fingers immediately shoved back into his loose hole while the other _finally_ wrapped around his neglected cock.

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” Ed cried, his head tipping back to expose his throat, and fuck if Oswald had ever seen anything as beautiful as this. Then Ed twisted his fingers _just so_ , and just fucking screamed, slamming his hips down with violence.

The imagery hit Oswald like a vision, him bent over Ed, fucking him hard and fast against that delicious spot, pumping Ed's cock hard in his hand, watching as utter chaos unfurled in his eyes.

“Oswald! Oswald!”

Oswald pumped his hips harder, fucking into his fist. _Yes_ , Ed would scream his name, just like that. Oswald moved to press his hand against the glass, fucking his hand into oblivion.

“Oswald, _please!_ ”

Yes, just like that, just like-

_Oh._

And, just as it finally dawned on him, the glass against his palm gave way and he was sent crashing through the door. 

He landed in a heap, leg twisted painfully below him, sending a cry from his lungs. Oswald glanced up, freezing when his eyes met Ed’s. Ed had sat up, one hand still wrapped around himself, his legs spread-eagled so Oswald got an exceptional view of his fluttering hole, twitching at the loss of fingers as they were used to keep the man upright.

“...Oswald?” His name shuddered between Ed's teeth, but before Oswald could respond, or even think of an excuse, the man began twitching violently, the shock having thrown him over the edge, his orgasm catching him as Oswald watched on.

Ed had no choice but to ride it out, his face twitching between anger, guilt and utter pleasure.

Oswald didn't even try to look away, gaze raptured by the white strings of come as they coated Edward's heaving chest. But, too soon, it was over, and Oswald struggled to meet Ed's eyes as they bore holes inside his skull.

Oswald considered himself a master of manipulation, having wriggled himself out of a death sentence countless times whilst staring down the barrel of the gun primed to shoot him. But this? Oswald didn't even know how to start.

“In my defence-” Oswald tried, but was cut off by the simple waving of Ed's hand. “To be fair-” Oswald tried once more, but Ed's razor-sharp glare made him stop. It seemed to pierce through his skin and enter his soul, calling him out for the awful thing he’d done. Finally, Oswald sighed, resigning himself to whatever fate Edward was sure to come up with.

He noticed his dick was still out, a clear sign of just how much he'd been enjoying the proceedings. He desperately wanted to cover it up, to put it away, but he had a bad feeling that any movement would spur Ed into a violent rage, and he needed Ed at least moderately calm if he was going to have any chance of reasoning with him.

“How long were you watching?” Ed's cold, detached tone ended the silence, but only served to heighten the tension. Oswald couldn't possibly answer that, he would just infuriate Edward more, and Oswald had no desire to do such a thing.

“How long, _Oswald_? And you better tell me the truth because I _know_ when you're lying,” Ed seethed. Oswald swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, willing himself to calm in contrast to Ed's wrath.

“Since before you started,” Oswald admitted, the meek, apologetic tone seeping in without permission.

Ed stood and took a dangerous step forward into Oswald's space, crouching down to meet his eye. Ed tilted his head tauntingly, an unnerving grin passing darkly across his features like an eclipse. Even so, he appeared so beautiful at that moment, his bare skin gleaming gold under the manor’s yellow lights.

“Ed, you have to know that I only came here to-” Oswald began.

“ **DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?** ” Edward shouted, his eyes flashing like the glint of a knife. Oswald sucked his teeth before shaking his head slowly. “That's what I thought,” Ed suddenly grabbed his face, long fingers pressing into his chin as he tilted Oswald's head up to face him. “You will only speak when spoken to. Understand?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Oswald gasped.

“So, _Oswald_ , how much did you see?” Edward asked, appearing almost curious if it weren't for the still present glint in his eye.

“All of it,” Oswald said, heat flooding his cheeks as he looked away.

“I bet you did,” Ed chuckled, indicating Oswald's still embarrassingly hard cock. “And I bet you liked it.

Oswald shivered, closing his eyes against the mortification. He had told himself that staying and watching was a bad idea, reasoned incessantly as he tried to pull away. But Ed’s skin had been intoxicating to see, drawing him in as he spread himself out like a canvas, and even now, Oswald still wanted to paint the man with bruises, with scratches, mark him and claim him as his own.

And Ed was still _talking_.

“How long did it take you to get it up, I wonder? Not long, that’s for sure. And I bet you were about to come very soon, before you fell through that door.” Ed smiled, his teeth revealing themselves like a shark’s. He moved in close, hands planting themselves on either side of Oswald’s hips as he leaned on them. They were close enough that Oswald could imagine them pressing into his skin, pulling his hips up forcefully against Ed’s. Fuck, Oswald needed to _**concentrate**_.

“What were you waiting for, Os?” Ed asked, tilting his head before moving even closer. His lips brushed Oswald's ear sensually, leaving tingles in his wake. “Were you waiting for me, Oswald? Waiting for me to _come?_ Waiting to hear me moan your name as I imagined you touching me?” Ed’s fingers snaked up Oswald's thigh, stroking dangerously close to his member as the man whispered in his ear.

Oswald pushed him away, desperately trying to regulate his breathing as he strained against the heady pull of whatever spell Ed had cast upon him.

“I don't want to play games, _Ed_ ,” Oswald spat through his teeth.

“This isn't a game,” Ed said simply, eyes wide and innocent even as he prowled forward.

“Oh, it isn't?” Oswald raised his eyebrows mockingly.

“Definitely not,” Ed growled, crowding Oswald's space again.

“Then I wonder what will happen when I do this…” Oswald grinned at Ed's momentary confusion, not hesitating before leaning up to press their lips together.

Oswald's heart was racing in his parched throat, and his arms shook as they struggled to hold his weight for so long, but he didn't back down, keeping their lips locked in place. And Ed didn't pull away.

Their lips moved together, responding to the others touch, the space between their bodies evaporating like a slow-motion collision. Tongues slipped out, playfully dancing together as Oswald pulled Ed closer, slowly lying back down on the floor and dragging Ed down with him.

They soon had to separate to breathe, Oswald grinning wildly up at Ed's face as they both gasped for air.

“What was that for? “ Ed asked, voice ragged as his eyes met Oswald's.

“I was just playing the game,” Oswald explained sweetly, resisting the urge to bat his eyelashes.

“I told you, this isn't a _game_ , Oswald,” Edward hissed disdainfully, but he still didn't move away.

“Yeah, yeah, Ed.” Oswald flapped his hand. “The point is, that was _my_ move. And now it's your turn. So, _Ed_ ,” In a flood of confidence, Oswald slid his hand between Ed's thighs, eliciting a sharp gasp and a fluttering of eyelashes. “What's your move, hmm?”

There was a deathly pause where Oswald was sure he'd crossed the line, the desire to backpedal itching at his skin, but Oswald refused to let up.

Suddenly, Ed growled deep in his throat, seizing Oswald's legs and wrapping them firmly around his waist. Then, in a feat of strength Oswald certainly hadn't expected, Ed lifted him up and spun, only going so far as the bed before he threw Oswald down, pinning him there with firm hands on his shoulders as he leant down.

Perhaps this was a game. And perhaps Oswald had just lost. But if this was his consolation prize, Oswald didn't really mind.

Oswald was brought back to reality by the feeling of Ed's hot, wet tongue as it dragged a line up his throat. Oswald breathed heavily, unable to hold back a small moan as Ed bit into his sensitive skin.

“I wonder what you were thinking about, Oswald.” Ed's tone seemed light and curious, but his fingers were still curved hard into his shoulders, and Oswald knew that the man pressing him into the mattress was very dangerous indeed. “While you were outside, knowing I was doing such _dirty_ things. Watching me. What was going on in that head of yours? Don't worry, you can tell me,” Ed chuckled darkly, “I don't bite.”

“I, Uh…” Oswald began, but he couldn't say, couldn't tell Ed how much he'd wanted him, even now.

“I'm waiting,” Ed prompted, raising his eyebrows impatiently. But Oswald still couldn't say. “Oh well,” Ed sighed dramatically, leaning back and away from Oswald who almost whimpered at the loss. “I guess I'll just have to jog your memory.”

Ed wrapped a hand around himself and Oswald mind burnt out.

Edward groaned deeply, his head tipping back while his other hand came up and twisted one of his hard nipples, undoubtedly over-sensitive after his earlier ministrations, like when he came, Oswald's name the last word leaving his lips, and-

“I wanted to hold you down and fuck you while you said my name _over and over again._ ” The words left Oswald's mouth like a shock, falling over each other in his haste, and he desperately wanted to slap a hand over his face to stop the flow, but the words just kept coming, bursting forth like water from a broken faucet. 

“I wanted you to shout all those filthy words that you refuse to say, to scream them into my ear as I pounded your ass harder than your fingers _ever_ could.” Edward moaned, sucking two of his fingers deep into his mouth with hooded eyes as he nodded for Oswald to continue.

“I wanted to make you beg for it, wanted you to tell me you needed it, needed me to fill you so much” Oswald babbled.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Ed hissed, pumping into his fist, removing his fingers and reaching down.

Oswald doesn't tell him how he wanted Ed to say he needed him just as much as Oswald needed him. How he wanted him to say that he felt the same, that losing the other would be the equivalent of their own death. He doesn't mention the dark imaginings of his subconscious that had driven him here. It wasn't the time, and this was probably going to be his one and only chance with Ed. 

He refused to throw that away.

“Os-Oswald, Just -Ah! Just do it!” Ed gasped, rolling his hips up into his hand.

“Do what?” Oswald asked, thoughts blurry from watching Ed pleasure himself once more, this time knowing Oswald was watching, and _letting_ him.

“All of it. Everything you just said!” Ed demanded. Oswald paused, unsure if Ed was being genuine. Ed rolled his eyes at him. “Now, Oswald! I'm not going to ask again.”

“O-Of course!” Oswald nodded eagerly, hastening to slip out from underneath Ed and stand, shedding his clothes as fast as he could, taking care to not get caught in anything or trip and fall as each layer was removed.

Finished, Oswald crawled back onto the bed, looking up as Ed continued to touch himself.

“Are you sure you want me to..?” Oswald asked hesitantly.

“ _Yes_ , Oswald. Now shut up and just fricking get inside me, _please_ ,” Ed groaned. Huh. Not quite swearing yet, but Oswald was sure they'd get there in the end. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

“Where's the lube?” Oswald asked, all hesitation gone as he moved closer to Edward. The man nodded at the tube beside him, and Oswald wasted no time picking it up and squirting a dollop onto his fingers. He coated himself quickly, breathing deeply through his nose in an effort to stay in control. He needed to last, to make this night special. Perhaps then Ed would remember it.

“Inside me. _**Now**_ ,” Ed growled, pulling his knees up to give Oswald better access.

Oswald relented, rising to kneel between his legs before capturing his hips. The skin was smooth there, tantalizing under Oswald's fingertips. He was so beautiful. Did Ed have any idea how beautiful he was?

“Oswald, _please_ ,” Ed begged,and fuck, if that didn't go straight two Oswald's cock.

Taking himself in hand, Oswald guided the head of his cock to press against Ed's entrance, dipping in but not pushing any further.

“What are you waiting for?” Ed asked incredulously.

“Now, now,” Oswald tutted, grinning internally at the indignation on Ed's face. “I want to hear you _really_ beg.”

Silence hung in the air, and there was a real chance that Oswald had finally crossed the line, but he refused to back down, hanging onto his last shred of dignity as he boar Ed's stare.

“Please.”

“What was that?” Oswald tilted his head mockingly, smirk curling up the corners of his lips.

Ed's throat clicked with an audible swallow. Oswald glowed to see the pompous, snarky attitude fall away, even if it was only for a moment.

“Please, Oswald,” Ed tried. “Please, just…” Ed's breath stuttered out, “Just F-Fuck me.”

Oswald didn't need to be told twice. He pushed inside Ed, slowly filling him up, the agonizing pace like sweet torture as Oswald tried to resist shoving himself in all at once.

“Hurry up, Oswald!” Edward groaned impatiently, trying to push his hips down further. So greedy.

“Patience, my dear friend,” Oswald quipped. “All good things come with-”

Oswald gasped, his words cut off by a fed up Edward pushing him back down onto the bed. Ed then climbed on top of him, taking Oswald's cock in hand before sinking all the way down in one movement. Ed moaned with it, rocking in small circles, and Oswald could only watch and try his best not to just come immediately.

“Ah! You -You should learn to be less cocky, Mr Mayor,” Ed told him with a breathy laugh, tossing his head back with a hiss as Oswald brushed his inner walls.

Oswald tried to tell him he should take his own advice, but his voice was cut off when Ed pulled up almost all the way, before slamming back down again.

“Ah, fuck, Ed!” Oswald cried, hands scrabbling at the taller man's back, nails digging into Ed's skin.

Ed leaned down, kissing him sweetly for a moment before pulling back, a grin stretching his lips. Oswald knew he was in trouble.

Ed set a brutal pace, riding Oswald's cock hard, moaning loudly as he told Oswald how much he wanted him, how good he felt inside him.

Oswald couldn't believe it, he was sure that everything he was feeling was just a concoction of his mind, and he was still hiding behind the secret door with his dick in hand, or asleep in bed, dreaming of a life better than what he deserved.

But then Ed leaned down and pressed against his chest, changing the angle slightly, and the next thrust hit home, a scream ripping from Ed's chest as he snapped his hips. Oswald no longer cared if this was real, he was going to hold tight to his surroundings and never let go. He pushed up into Ed, meeting his thrusts as they both rode the sensations.

Oswald freed one hand, using to stroke Ed in time to their thrusts, basking in the way Ed groaned in response, his curly hair bouncing a little with the way he was riding Oswald.

“Oswald! Oswald! Fuck, **Oswald!** ” Edward gasped again and again. Oswald moaned, Ed's beautiful voice pushing him closer the edge, and Oswald knew he couldn't pull away this time, he was too far gone.

“ _Fuck_ , Ed, I'm going to come,” Oswald gasped, his hips erratic as he thrust harder into Ed's tight hole.

“Yes! _Yes_ , Oswald! Come! Come for me!” Ed cried, just as desperate. 

It pushed Oswald over the edge, his back arching off the bed as he gasped, struggling to open his eyes and watch as he felt Ed clench around him, coming a second time with a long moan.

Oswald had just enough presence of mind to stroke him through it, milking his cock for the rest of his seed until he had nothing left to give.

The two of them gasped for breath, their surroundings creeping in as they remembered what had brought them here.

Slowly, Ed pulled himself off Oswald's cock, both of them groaning at the oversensitivity. 

Ed flopped down next to Oswald, his eyes cast to the ceiling while Oswald's eyes stayed fixed on him.

This was his moment to say it, to finally confess the feelings that had been brewing inside him since that night by the fire, the night he’d nearly lost Ed forever. He should tell Ed the truth, it was the only reasonable next course of action.

So why did it make him feel so nauseous? He knew he had to do it, he'd been practising the words over and over in his head, yet now they refused to come right when he needed them. It was paralyzing sensation, his heart imprisoned by his mind as it refused to allow the words out. He had the motive, but no means, his tongue swallowed and clogging up his throat.

It became hard to breathe, his throat was just so _tight_ and his head was all foggy, and he needed to _**concentrate**_ , dammit, but his mind was scattered like broken glass.

Oswald sat up in an attempt to aid his breathing, his eyes searching the room for something to focus on. He noticed a dark green mug on Ed's nearby desk, situated next to a stack of papers with a coaster underneath. The positioning seemed to have come from habit, and Oswald was left wondering just how often Ed came up here to work. How did Ed find it in himself to do so much? Oswald was exhausted by his workload, and most of that contained showing up at places and shaking a few hands. Ed had to arrange it all, make sure everything went smoothly, every paper signed, every event attended. He was so good. Oswald didn't deserve him.

“Hey.” Ed's voice permeated his dark voice as he noticed Ed was sitting up beside him. “Are you okay?”

Oswald could only nod, not ready to say anything lest his thoughts slipped out uninhibited.

“What is it, then?” Ed prompted. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“I…” Oswald growled in frustration, burying his face in his hands. Why was it so hard? He desperately wanted to tell Ed, wanted to flipping scream it from the roof, but those three simple words just couldn't escape. What a paradox he'd stepped into.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration presented itself and Oswald snatched at it, holding on tight as he let it pull him towards the light.

“I can't be bought but can be stolen with a glance,” Oswald swallowed, knowing that Ed probably already knew what he was going to say, but he continued nonetheless. “I'm worthless to one but priceless to two. What am I?”

Ed gasped beside him and Oswald couldn't look any him, fearing what he would see in those warm, chocolate brown eyes.

“You... You love me?” Ed asked. Oswald’s heart was racing, and a nervous sweat started to break out beneath the already slick surface gained from their earlier ministrations.

“Yes,” He croaked, despising the weakness that lied behind it but knowing he couldn't lie, not about this.

Silence blanketed them, it's shroud dark and brooding, and Oswald shivered with it. He chanced a glance in Ed's direction, then held it when he saw Ed staring back at him, eyes wide and face blank. Oswald waited patiently for him to speak. He didn't.

“Ed?” Oswald tried tentatively, trying to coax a response.

Nothing. Not even a blink.

“Um, could you say something? Anything?”

Ed made an almost gurgling noise, deep in his throat.

“Okay, Ed, this actually a bit scary now.”

That seemed to break the spell, Ed blinking in rapid succession as he finally seemed to come back from whatever place in his head he’d escaped to.

“I… I love you too.” Ed sounded choked, his voice but a croak, but none of it mattered, not when he was looking at Oswald like _that_ , and saying the words he'd wanted to hear for _so_ long.

“You mean that?” Oswald asked, his hand coming to rest on Ed's knee of its own volition. Ed simply nodded in response, a smile spreading across his lips.

The emotions of the moment were overwhelming, tears pricking Oswald's eyes as he struggled to find something to say in response. Luckily, Ed already seemed to have a plan.

Reaching across, Ed lightly caressed Oswald's cheek, gazing into his eyes with an immeasurable sense of wonder, before together they closed the gap, meeting in the middle in a soft kiss. It was gentle, and heart-wrenching, the tears in Oswald's eyes threatening to spill despite the fact that this was _not the time_. 

But then Ed pulled back, whispering, “You have no idea how much I've wanted this,” and it broke something inside Oswald, the tears flowing without permission. They dropped softly onto the covers below, soaking in silently.

“I must apologize,” Oswald wiped his face with the heels of his hands. “I had no intentions of being such a mess.”

“You're not a mess, Oswald,” Ed chided, his thumbs coming up to stroke the rest of his tears away. “I feel exactly the same. And, to be completely honest, I’m flattered!” Ed declared, touching his hand to his chest with a dramatic sweep.

“Oh, shut up!” Oswald slapped his shoulder but wasn’t really mad. Their gazes locked, the tinge of humour from the situation fading comfortably away into something a little sweeter.

“I… have no idea where to go from here,” Oswald broke the silence hesitantly, his eyes searching Ed's for an answer.

“How about us against the rest of the world. Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma.” Ed proposed, hands waving theatrically. Oswald licked his lips, fighting off a grin. “It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“…Fine,” Oswald resigned himself with a put-upon sigh and an eye roll for good measure. “But we really have to get you some kind of nickname. ‘Ed’ doesn't exactly sound like a guy who’d make people quake in their boots.”

“Well, it worked on you, didn't it?” Ed asked with a wink. Oswald blushed but refused to comment otherwise. “But, I see your point. I'm sure if we put our heads together, we could think of something.”

“Fine, but let's go to bed first. I'm tired,” Oswald yawned, emphasizing his point. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't have any desire to go traipsing back down that drafty corridor at this time of the night.”

“Of course, you can stay!” Ed answered eagerly, already moving to pull back the covers on his bed. Ed got in first, beckoning Oswald to join him and, after a moment's hesitation, he did. They settled comfortably, just their shared breathing to be heard.

“Speaking of that secret corridor, are you going to explain that to me? Or do I not want to know?” Ed's voice broached the still night air.

Inexplicably, Oswald found himself laughing, huge guffaws that wracked his body until his chest ached and tears sprung from his eyes. Desperately trying to calm himself, Oswald regressed to giggling for the next few minutes before finally quieting with a deep, heartfelt sigh.

He settled in close to Ed, nervously snaking an arm around him, pleasantly surprised by Ed's pleased hum. Things gradually became slower, heartbeats, breaths, thought patterns. Oswald's eyes drooped shut, and he was content to let him, knowing the next day was the start of a new chapter of his life.

“...So you're not going to tell me anything?” Ed's voice pulled him back from the edge of sleep.

 _“Good night_ , Ed,” Oswald said with an air of finality, smiling to himself as he felt Ed settle against him once more.

And, after so long waiting, Oswald's heart was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my favourite pairing to write for at the moment. This fic took me a couple of weeks to write and I'm so glad it's finally finished. All Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> I love you all!


End file.
